Development of a controller area network (CAN) began in the 1980s and was published by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). CAN is applied under harsh conditions of electrical transmitting for providing a stable transmission. Therefore, a CAN is usually applied on, for example, a control system of vehicles, aerospace, maritime, industrial automation and medical equipment. In case a signal wire of a differential bus is broken, grounded, or connected to a power cord, a CAN utilizes a two-wire differential transmitting protocol for continually providing signals.
A CAN includes a controller, which transmits signals of a micro-control unit (MCU) to a transceiver. The transceiver then broadcasts the signals over a bus. Moreover, the controller is integrated with the MCU by, for example, a digital process, in an electronic device. However, since the transceiver belongs to an analog component, it is difficult to integrate the transceiver with the controller in an electronic device.
The present disclosure provides a CAN node transceiver that includes a transceiver and a controller integrated with each other in a single chip.